One winged Hope
by ayaai
Summary: The world has changed since the meteor crashing. Sephiroth is still alive, and now only two people must set off to stop him. What will happen with Lyke and Kani? Read to find out! [R and R please
1. Chapter 1

'They do no belong...we do not belong...this world is fading...all will die...if he still walks this earth..

"No!" a girl's voice screams as she jolts up quickly in her bed making her long silvery red hair fly up from its free form. The girl's eyes wander about the area, before she rubs her forehead a bit. "That voice..." She mutters to her self, before pushing her self up. The girl moves slowly to a window and opens it up letting the dim lights creep into the church she stayed in. _'Why call me? I just a normal human..why would some one be telling me that..' _The girl sighs again, before she tilts her head to the side when she hears someone yell towards her, " 'Ello, Kani!" Kani smiles and waves to the man, " 'Ello Sir!" This was Kani. She loved being friendly to others, and with Shinra still about she had take this old church as a home. The girl moves back to where her bed was and grabs her cloths off the chair near by. Her eyes gaze around to make sure there were no peeping toms, before she took off her night gown. Kani slowly pulled a black tank top on, and over her chest, before she pulls on her jean shorts. She sighed a bit as she looks down at her cloths a bit, before her feet turn on the heels as she grabs her boots and some gloves. Her feet quickly carry her up the stairs and to the main church area to sit down and put her shoes and black fingerless gloves on.

She turns a bit to the door as she finished, and headed off quickly. In her process her hands move up and tie her hair up in a ponytail as she ran outside. "I need to hurry! The guy at the Wallstreet market said he'd have my weapon done today!" Kani screams a bit at her self with excitement. Her feet carry her swiftly along the ground as she headed past the damaged playground and the ruins of Sector 7. Her eyes gaze at the Wallstreet market in awe, before she shakes her head and walks slowly to the weapon store. "I've been here many times...but no matter what it looks so pretty with the lights.." She giggles slightly as she heads into the store talking with the man. After a while Kani walks out of the store as a long sword laid on her back. The handle was bright red, but a small white stone laid in the middle of the blade near the hilt. With her happiness, Kani started to head back home but she stops and turns her head looking at the men behind her. They were thieves and they had eyed Kani's sword. She watches the men before looking away as she hears one of them speak, "Give us that nice sword, and we'll go light on ya girl." _'What idiots..'_ Kani thought before she starts to walk away. The one that spoke growled a bit and reached for her sword. Her body shifts as she turns quickly and brought her leg up fast at the man's chin. Her pale green eyes watched this guy fall backwards with blood coming from his nose and lips.

She turns her gaze to the other men and gives them a cold glare, before she turns and heads off. She could feel their eyes watch her leave, and she knew this wasn't the last she has seen of them. Back at the church, Kani had laid on one of the benches staring at the dark ceiling. "I...want to know who was talking to me...and why me?" She sighed a bit, before her eyes shut. The day was far from over, and her journey had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

'He still walks on the earth. He must be stopped. You must find the warrior that hunts for his truth. You are his key..'

"Huh?" Kani looks around the church when she hears the voice again, before she mutters something a bit rude to the empty air, "I think I'm losing it…" She sighs slightly, before she pushes her self off the bench. "You shouldn't keep your guard down at this time of day.." a voice speaks behind her. _'That voice..'_ Kani turns around and glares at the thief, "What do you want?" she screams at them as she grabs for her sword. The man chuckles and moves towards Kani, "For payback..when you kicked me.." The guy chuckles as he stops where he is as his light blue eyes gaze at Kani, before he launches forward with a short sword out and moving forward quickly towards Kani's gut. Kani stands there surprised, before she moves back slightly with her sword help up to stop the thief's attack. Her eyes study him a bit before she took notice of how he looks with the light on him. For a thief he really was that bad with looks at all. He had short black hair that was spiked, but his bangs hung freely and white tipped. This man was maybe 5 inches taller then her, but he was slim, yet had a nice build as well. His cloths looked almost to those of Cloud's but with out the armor on him. Kani's eyes gaze at this man, before she snapped back into reality and gripped her arm tightly.

"Seems like I caught you off your guard girl. I wonder what made you lower your defense.." The man chuckles before he lunges again at Kani. Her eyes follow him, before her feet shift slightly. As the man came closer to her, she moved her sword upwards hitting his short sword hard and right into the ceiling above. The man growled as his eyes watched the girl when she pointed her sword at him. His eyes closed waiting for death to take his life, but heard only the sound of wood creaking as the girl walked away, "Leave while you can sir…don't ever come back here.." She eyes the man before she asks, "before…you go…I want to know you name." The man taken back by surprised of this girl, glares at her before muttering, "My name is Lyke." Kani stares at Lyke for a bit before she nods and heads off to her room. Lyke sat there wondering why this girl hadn't killed him, and why she never stayed there to make sure he left. With all these questions coming to his head, he stood to his feet and then moved to a bench to lie down and sleep. _'I won't leave…just yet…I have to find out more about this…'girl'…'_


	3. Chapter 3

"What happen to those men you were with?" Lyke shrugged a bit, "They ran off…not like I care what happens to them.." His eyes gazed at the ceiling before he listens to her speak. "Oh? Then why hunt me down alone? You must have had a reason then to get me back for what I have done to you." Lyke's eyes turn towards Kani as he watched her before speaking, "I have my own reasons..look..Kani was it?" Kani nods a bit, "This may be your place…but right now I don't care, and you should go to bed." Lyke had seen her yawn before he spoke towards her. Kani just simply nodded towards Lyke and disappeared into her room. "That girl…seems different…then many I have seen.." With that Lyke closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep.

"Are you awake?" Kani's voice speaks gently towards the sleeping man as she sat there near the bench watching him. As his eyes opened Lyke jumped up slightly when he saw Kani watching him. "Yes, yes I am awake. Is there a reason why your…um watching me?" he asked a bit scared this girl may try to stalk him. "Aye no…just you seem so peaceful when you were asleep." Kani smiles softly, before she stands up and heads outside. Lyke's eyes follow her, before she faded from his sight. _'This girl scares me…' _He moved to his feet before heading outside. Once out there, he turned his gaze about the area but Kani wasn't in sight. He felt himself panic a bit, before his head turns a bit when her hear something near by. His feet carry him towards the noise, and to his surprise he saw Kani in a garden. Her fingers moving gently over the dying flowers as words pour from her lips into a tender, sweet song. _'Her voice…sounds so beautiful…no…get a grip Lyke! You're a thief! You shouldn't feel like this for her..'_

Kani's eyes raise up a bit as she slowly stops singing as she gazes at Lyke. Her lips curled into a smile, before she turned her gaze to the flowers and mutters something softly. Her hands turn upwards before she tilted her head back slightly. The wind around her was gaining speed, and making bits of dust spin around her body then away. Within her hands a small blue glow forms, and slowly moves upwards and out to the flowers. The glow moves swiftly along each dying flower creating a white aura about the flowers. Once the aura died away the flowers sprang up into their healthy blooming form as Kani lowered her hands and walked towards Lyke with a smile curled on her lips. "Sorry for running off like that." Lyke stared at her in awe, before he nods a bit and smiles slightly.

"Do you know of Shinra?" Kani asked as she walked with Lyke back to the church. "Ya I do…I know of them and their creations.." Lyke muttered as he picked through his memories of when he first met Cloud and found out on him and Sephiroth. His mind was wandering about, before he stops and turns his head to see Kani standing there scared. _'What…is wrong with her?'_ Once he turned his gaze to where she was looking the butt of a gun came crashing down hard against his head. Lyke's world blacked out as he hear the scream of Kani in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

'_Please…save me…Please…save this world…Stop him before she dies by his hands!'_

"Kani!" Lyle screamed as he sat up quickly. His eyes gaze around as he noticed he was near the church. _'What…happen..who..oh! Kani!'_ He turns his head quickly looking for her, but heard nothing nor caught sight of her. Fear slowly rose in him as he stood on his feet. His eyes gaze down as he took notice at some foot prints in the loose dirt bellow. _'Those are Kani's…but who's are next to Kani's?'_ He studies the foot print before his eyes widen, "No…they…no…damn it!" Lyke shifts him self quickly as he runs off quickly to the Wallstreet Market to find his was to Shinra.

'_Lyke…'_ Kani opens her eyes, before she pushes her body up a bit. Her eyes gaze around at the closed area she is in. "Where…am I?" She muttered a bit before her body jumps into the air a bit as she heard the door open. Kani's eyes turn sharply to the person as she backed up a bit. "You are in one of Shinra's jail cells. We finally found you 'little one'." The man smirks slightly as he steps into the light. His dark red hair laid flat, but somewhat spiked as he moved about. The man's eyes were a dark green color, but what they held with in them scared Kani. His cloths were just a white lab coat, and black boots. Under his coat was black pants and a black shirt. His eyes stayed on Kani, before chuckling a bit. Kani would have to admit this man almost looked like Lyke, but his eyes still scared her. "They call me Aku.." He chuckles again, "Don't worry Kani. We won't hurt you..yet.." Aku laughs before he turns on his heel and walks out. The door slammed shut behind him making Kani jump.

"Aku..? That name…sounds familiar…" Kani shakes her head before she pulls her self up and to the small bed there in the jail cell. She laid her body upon the dusty mattress, before her eyes stared at the darken ceiling. "Lyke…where are you…" Lyke's feet kept pulling him faster and faster up the stairs. Why was he doing this? And for a girl? _'She is only a girl…why am I going after her to save her? I can't be in love with this girl…I just can't…'_ His eyes narrowed as he neared the door. Kani wasn't too far from him, and Lyke would stop at nothing to save her even if it cost him his life.


	5. Chapter 5

'Lyke..do you care for her? Why find someone you do not care? Your just a thief..but do not hide the truth from you, or her. She needs you…before her life is drawn from her'

Lyke stood there in front of the elevators blinking a bit. _'That..voice…who…was talking to me..?' _He shakes his head and runs in to the elevator. "Please still…be alive Kani..I don't want to see you dead.." He muttered to him self as the elevator rose quickly up. Kani laid in the jail cell, her eyes closed, as she slept silently. She could hear the soldiers out side talking about her. Her eyes snap open as she hears a high pitch noise. "What…is that?" She muttered, before her eyes widen as she heard the soldiers scream. Her head lifts up as she sees her door open. "Who…is there?" Kani moved to her feet and walked to the door. Her eyes widen as she saw a figure there. A long blade held out with blood dripping from it. _"She has awoken..and this earth calls for you…" _The figure smirks, before they appeared behind Kani and whispered into her ear, _"Till we met again..I will claim you my death" _The figure's sword runs right through Kani's stomach as she stood there. Her eyes widen as she stood there. The last thing she heard was Lyke's voice screaming her name, before her body went limp and she laid upon the ground with a darken world.

"Please wake up Kani…" Lyke muttered as he sat by her bed. His eyes watched her in hope. "Please…." Kani groaned a bit, before she opens her eyes. Her head turned a bit to look at Lyke and blinks slightly, "..Lyke?" His head turns quickly before a smile widens on his lips, "Kani…Your ok!" Kani smiles slightly, and sits up a bit before she hugs him tightly. Lyke was a bit taken back, but he found his arm wrapped around her form gently as he held her close. _'Maybe…I do care for this girl..She is different from any girl I have met, and…I feel like I was meant to meet her..' _He sighed a bit and picked up Kani, "You need to sleep…That wound needs to heal…so rest Kani. I won't let them take you back." He smiled and sat next to her bed watching over her. Kani watched Lyke, before she smiles gently, "Thanks Lyke.." Her eyes slowly close before she fall into a deep slumber. A smile crosses her lips as her dreams relax her as Lyke stays awake to keep her alive, and safe.


	6. Chapter 6

'Why…does he watch over me? When I first met him…he wanted my sword..and now…he hasn't left my side at all…Lyke..'

Lyke say there his head bowed, and his eyes closed. He had fallen fast asleep from being awake for so long, and Kani was laying there watching him, before she sat up. Her hand traces the scar that was left, before she moves her self out of bed. Her eyes stared at Lyke again, before she grabs a blanket off the bed and puts it around him. "Sleep well Lyke.." She muttered before heading off to the front of the church. "Who…was that man.." Kani said to her self as she sat there in front of the flowers that still lived in the church. Her eyes gaze at the flowers as she wanders into her memories of her past.

"You need to hide her please!" screamed a young women as she held a girl, at least 5 years old, in her arms. The woman was yelling towards a spiky haired man that was near by. His manko eyes gazed at the child, before he watched the mother fall forward. The man's arms move as he took hold of the child and muttered, "Don't worry kid…I won't let them take you away, like they did her.." His eyes gaze at the child's fallen mother and he listen to the last words this women would speak, "Please…Shinra….wants her to find 'HIM'…Her name…is Kani…Keep her…safe….." The lady smiled, before her eyes closed. The man watched her before he turned on his heel and walked off with the crying child in his hands. "w-w-w-what happen to my mommy?" Kani asked as the tears fell from her eyes. "She is returning to the earth to be reborn.." The man muttered softly. "What..is your name mister?" The man stops gazing at the kid before wiping her tears away, "They call me Cloud.."

"He was the one that brought me here…He saved me…from those men before…and now.." Kani shakes her head before she stands up and sighs softly, "What…did my mother mean by 'HIM'…?" She blinks as she heard the wood behind her creaking a bit.

Her body shifts as she looks at Lyke behind her. Kani sighed slightly, before she looks down a bit. "You seem to be well.." muttered Lyke as he moved closer to her. "Ya I am…Thanks..for saving me.." Her body turns to face him, but was taken by surprised as she felt him hug her. Once he let go of her, she moved a bit and looks away as a pink hue crosses her cheeks. "I…think we need…to leave Midger…" Lyke nods a bit and heads off to the door. Kani follows after him with her sword on her back. Her eyes turn to look at the church again, before she heads back in and reaches under a seat. Once back outside with Lyke she tied a small bag around her belt loop. Lyke walks off to find a way out of the place, with Kani close behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

'He has marked her now, and she will be burdened with that scar. He will hunt her down till he can get her. Oh Lyke..Please do not let him get her. The world rest in your hands and in her's as well!'

'_We've made it to Kalm…and shinra will hunt us down..but…this man Kani talked about..'_ Lyke shook his head as he stared out the window of the inn. His eyes gazed over at the sleeping form of Kani, before he sighed and gazed out the window. "The world…rest in my hands..I guess I have to be the hero here…" Kani groans slightly, before she sat up rubbing her eyes, "Lyke? Should…we be going?" Lyke nodded, "Ya…We need to head out…" Kani smiles, before she gets up and runs outside and into a store. She comes out with a small bag across her back and tosses a sword to Lyke, "Here..they will be better then the short swords you use.." Lyke catches the sword and blinks a bit ,before he puts the sword on his back and walks off with Kani right behind him. The two breath heavily as they stand in a cave. Lyke looks outside and stares at the huge snake waiting for the two to come out. "Damn thing.." He muttered before his head turned to see Kani walking off. His feet quickly move and follow after her, "Hey wait!" Kani stops where she is and smiles at Lyke, "Sorry. I thought I heard something.."

"You did hear something young one.." A voice came from the shadows in front of Kani, before a hand moves out quickly to grab her. Lyke moves grabbing Kani and pulls her away. He pulls his sword out quickly holding it up. Kani does the same and places her back against Lyke's. "We seem to get very close to another ya know?" Lyke muttered to her before chuckling. Kani blushed, before everything around them went dark. Lyke moved to stay close to Kani. "Our 'little one' has gotten free. I won't let her go again." The voice chuckles, before Kani gasps, "Aku! Leave me alone! I won't go back!" Kani screamed before the entire cave lit up. Lyke stood there looking at her with wide eyes. He watched as flames danced around her sword, but quickly turned his gaze towards Aku, and swings his sword out. A growls comes from him as he watched Aku disappear, but his sword dropped as his body moved quickly catching Kani in his arms. "You tired your self out kid…" He smiles slightly and puts the swords away before he puts Kani on his back as he heads out of the cave and to Juno.


	8. Chapter 8

"She should be ok Sir, just let her rest." Spoke a kind a gentle voice. "Thank you Miss." Lyke spoke as he sat by Kani's side. "Please…wake up soon.."

Kani groans slightly in her sleep, before she opens her eyes and looks around the house. "Where.." was all Kani would get out, before eyes turned to see Lyke sound asleep in the bed near her's. _'Why…does he do this..? Does he…'_ A pink hue crosses her cheeks, before she sat up and moved out of the bed. She felt like Lyke needed the rest, and left him be. Her feet moved along the ground as she gazed up the slightly darken, sun lit sky. "This must be juno..He told me about this place, and how Rufus had something here.." Her head tilts a bit before sighing a bit, "Then…Aku maybe here.." Her eyes gaze at Lyke and looks down, "I don't want you to be in danger cause of me.." She turns and heads off to find a way to get to Juno. "Hey! Stop right there!" A soldier screams at Kani. Her eyes widen as she backs up. More soldiers surround her just as Lyke opened his eyes. He jolted up in the bed when he hear the sound of guns going off and people screaming. Lyke moved outside quickly, before his eyes widen as he saw the soldiers drape the limped form of Kani over their shoulder. "No…put…her down!" he screamed as he ran at the soldiers, but with his anger he fell backwards out cold from the butt of a guy hitting him in the head.

"Lets go before he wakes.." muttered one of the soldiers before they headed off and to Juno. "Kani…" Lyke muttered in his sleep, before he jolted up. His eyes look around quickly. _'She…is still gone…Oh Kani…no…I have to save her!'_. He growled and moved out of the house quickly. He thanked the old woman that let them say in her house, before he ran off and headed up to Juno. _'Where…am I? I…hear the ocean..'_ Kani opened her eyes before she sits up a bit. Her eyes gazed outwards to the ocean, before she sighed a bit. "You should stop sighing 'little one'. It will ruin the beauty you are." Kani turns her head and looks at Aku before she growls at him. Aku laughs and walks over to her, before grabbing her chin and lifts her head up a bit, "Don't be so down 'little one'…We need you to bring our failed creation back. He has marked you.." His hand touches the scar on her, "his death is yours now." Aku chuckles, before he leans down a bit, "Your little boy won't come for you this time." Kani's eyes widen, before she tries to pull her head away, "You lie! Lyke will come for me! He wil-" She was cut off when Aku had pressed his lips against her's, but her body went limp again as Aku pulled a needle away and walked out of the room. "Keep an eye on her soldier…She'll be out for a while, and I know her little boy will be on this ship," Mutters Aku to a soldier near the door. The man nods and watches Aku leave.

"What a jerk…I'll kill him for kissing Kani like that…" The solider muttered and unlocked the door. His eyes watched over Kani, before the man moved over and touches her shoulder gently, but was thrown back by Kani. She growls glaring at the man as she holds up a dagger, "Kani! Wait! Wait!" The soldier yelled before removing his helmet. Kani stood there surprised, before she backs up a bit, but moves forward and hugs Lyke tightly. "Lyke, I'm sorry…" She muttered as she kept her hold on him. Lyke hugs her back, before looking out one of the windows, "Don't worry Kani..We have left Juno anyways…So we will be fine for now…" He sighed slightly and looks at Kani. He blinks slightly seeing Kani curls up against him and sound asleep, before chuckling a bit. He held her close to him as he watches the ocean go by. In the back of his mind he knew this trip wouldn't go well soon, but he won't let any harm come to Kani.


	9. Chapter 9

'Cloud thought he killed me, and my mother shall live on. These humans thought the meteor was the worst they have seen. When I have the girl, the end of everyone in existence shall bow at my meet and perish!'

"Kani…wake up…The alarm is going off through out the ship..Kani..come on wake up!" Lyke muttered as he watched Kani's eyes flutter open. She sat up rubbing her forehead a bit, before looking at Lyke as she heard the blazing alarm cut the silence in the air. "What…is happening?" She asked softly, before standing to her feet with Lyke's help. "Someone, or something set off the alarm…come on…we need to get out of here.." Lyke said softly, before he opened the door slowly. Kani slipped out of the room with Lyke, before her eyes turns a bit as she looked towards a boiler room door. _'Someone…is calling…'_ She moved towards the door slowly. She heard Lyke, but the voices seem to grow distant to her. Her feet slowly carry her towards the door, but as she reached her hand out Lyke grabbed hold of her staring at the door, "Kani..what is behind that door?" Kani turns her head to Lyke and then looks at the door again, "I don't know…but something…is calling me into that room…" Lyke stared at the door before a slight growl came from him, before he took Kani up to the deck of the ship.

"She belongs to me boy…" muttered a voice. Lyke and Kani look upwards, before Kani's eyes widen, "No…" The figure smirks slightly before he looks at Kani. She gasps slightly as she felt the scar burn with pain. Kani fell to her knees clutching her stomach in pain, before Lyke growled and throws a dagger quickly at the guy. He watches the man disappear, before he helps Kani up. _"She has been claimed by me. She is my death, and she has 'His' soul."_ He laughs before flying at Lyke and Kani. Lyke's eyes widen as he held onto Kani tightly. He felt his body fly backwards with Kani, before he heard the calm ocean again. "That man…He…can't be…" Lyke muttered, before he picks up Kani staring down at her, "I'm somewhat…glad I met you Kani…" A smile forms on his lips as he head off to lay her down on a bed as they get closer to land.


	10. Chapter 10

'Child…her life means more then you know…Sleep my children…your path is still going..'

"You awake Lyke?" Kani smiles softly as she stands there in a hotel. They had made it to a nice beach town, and Lyke had to carry Kani to a hotel room while she was asleep. Lyke looked up at her before he smiles and sits up slightly, "Ya…I'm awake." Kani smiled softly, before she ran outside and headed to the beach. Lyke sat there somewhat lonely, but he just sighed and got up. He found Kani sitting there on the beach watching the water. _'I wonder…if something is bothering her…'_ Lyke moved and touched her shoulder softly. "Are you ready to go Lyke?" Kani stood up as she asked him her question. Lyke simply nodded as the two headed out of the town and off to where their feet took them. During the night time as they walked across a bridge Kani looked over the side and sighed slightly, "What…did he mean by I have 'His' soul?" Lyke turned his gaze to her, before he moved close to her hugging her gently, "I do not know Kani…but I won't let anyone take you away..not while I still breath.." Kani blushed a bit, and was about to speak before Lyke started to walk on ahead. Kani ran up to walk beside him.

"The train here leads to the goldsaucer, Sir" the lady spoke as she sat behind a stand, Lyke blinked a bit before he watched Kani get into the train. "I guess we are going there.." he muttered as he followed behind before the train took off. Once there Kani giggled at the people dressed up as a chocobo and dancing around. Lyke looked rather confused, before he gets dragged by Kani. _'this is new…a girl dragging me…'_ Lyke blinks a bit as he stands there in a chocobo race area. He looks at Kani standing there watching the chocobos as she hums. "So you like chocobos?" Lyke asked as he stood next to her. "Yes..I find them rather cute." She giggles, before her eyes scan the sky becoming dark. She smiles and looks at him, "Wanna go on a ride?" Lyke smiles and nods, before he follows her. The two get on a monorail type ride, and watch the views they go by. "Lyke…Why…did you come with me?" Kani looks at him in wonder. "I don't know..for some reason..I felt like I was meant to come with you..I mean…I remember hearing someone telling me that I had to protect you.." His eyes gaze towards Kani as he watched her look out the window. "So you hear the voice of the earth too?" She turns her gaze to him and watches him nod. "When I was a kid…I was watched over by a man named Cloud..my mother died when she gave me to him…he raised me…and taught me everything…" Kani turned her head down a bit before she muttered, "I'm happy…you came with me Lyke.." Her head lifts up a bit before she blinks a bit seeing Lyke close to her. "I will never leave your side Kani…You mean too much to me…" Lyke leans towards her before he kisses her softly. Just outside in the goldsaucer fireworks were going off under the full moon.


	11. Chapter 11

Kani was standing on the edge of the cliff to the Nibel Reactor. She and Lyke had gotten to Nibelhiem about 4 days ago. Though Lyke was rather quiet since they've been here, Kani felt at home to the place. "There isn't anything here that will stop us Kani so come on.." Lyke said as he comes out of the way to get out of the mountains. She nods when she stands up and follows after Lyke. Once out they head off to the next town, Rocket Town. Once there Lyke went asking around to find out if any ships could take them to Bone village. Kani on the other hand was looking up at the rocket ship in wonder, "So strange..but big.." she says softly. Her feet take her closer, before her fingers touch the side of the ship. The wind picks up rocking it a bit as she touches it again. Her mind wanders off, before Kani jumps as Lyke places a hand on her shoulder, "There is a small ship we can take to Bone Village." She smiles and follows him to the ship, before they head off.

Once there Kani stares at the bones, before she looks to the entrance of a forest. She heads up to the entrance and looks into it, "That's the sleeping forest. Ya need the harp to awake it to get through.." A worker says as he walks behind Kani. She keeps looking at the forest before speaking, "The harp helped my dad…but the song will reawaken it forever.." She moves into the forest as Lyke runs after her. He stops seeing Kani standing there. _'She is singing the song from the church..'_ He watches a white aura form through out the forest. The trees flutter a bit before Kani walks through the forest as if in a trance. Lyke runs after her scared. He catches up to her seeing what looks like a town made of giant shells, "What is this place..?" He mutters, before grabbing hold of Kani. She blinks a bit, and looks to Lyke smiling, "Is something wrong?" He shakes his head, before they head through the dead town.

"What is this place Kani?" Lyke asks as they get to what looked like a praying place. "This is where I killed the last ancient.." A cold voice speaks as the man from the ship stands there grinning, "Aerith died by my sword..She tried to save the world from my mother.." The light shines down exposing long silver white hair, and a black cloak. Kani's eyes widen as she stood there, before her scar starts to burns badly as she back up gripping her stomach. "In pain girl? Good..Then you can suffer with the other humans when you reunite me with my mother so I can rule this world!" Lyke growls and grabs his sword as he holds it up to protect Kani, "You should be dead Sephiroth! Cloud killed you when he had the chance!"

Sephiroth laughs, before he appears in front of Lyke, "I don't die so easily child!" Lyke swings his sword, but hit only air as Sephiroth appears behind Kain. His arms move around her pulling her close to him, "Such a lovely girl, but you seem to suffer too much. A part of cloud thrives in you. He may of died, but his soul lives in a part of you. Such a sweet thing. Shall I rid you of the pain from the scar by death? Or by force?" He grins coldly, before disappearing as Kani forces herself from his hold. Her heart pounding against her chest as she stood there. Lyke moves to make sure she is ok, but stops as a blade goes through his side. "You must not make her worry too much Lyke. She'll leave you to be with me." Sephiroth laughs, before Kani screams as she watches Lyke fall off the edge and towards the water.


	12. Chapter 12

must note..this part IS gonna be semi-perverted.. 

"Please! Someone help me! My friend is hurt!" Kani yells as she moves through the snow village. Her body shivering badly, before a few people from the inn walk out and rush over to help her and Lyke. "Please..help Lyke more then me.." She mutters before slowly falling asleep from the cold. The men carry the two to a room in the inn to keep the safe and warm as a doctor comes in to tend to Lyke's wound.

"Ow..feels like something ran over me.." Lyke mutters as his hand runs over his forehead. His eyes look around, before he noticed Kani laying in a bed near him. Her hair was down and laying over the sheets that covered her semi-clothed body. His eyes noticed her old cloths in the trash where fresh new ones laid on the bed for when she wakes. Lyke sits up and sees his side bandaged, before looking out a window seeing snow, "Eh? Wonder where we are.." The inn keeper's wife walks in looking at the awake Lyke, "Oh! Your awake. That's good," She smiles and holds his shirt to him, "Your friend here carried you. She didn't look in much good shape, but she just needed to rest. We brought her some new cloths cause her old ones were rather torn up. The doctor said you'll be fine, just try not to get stabbed any more." The lady bows to him and walks out of the room. Lyke puts on his shirt, before climbing out of the bed and looks to Kani.

'Kani..' His head bows for a bit, before hearing her speak, "Its good..your safe Lyke.." She smiles softly, before sitting up. The sheet falls down a bit exposing the fact she didn't have a bra on. Lyke stares a bit, before his cheeks flush a bit and he looks away, "I uh..I wouldn't be safe if it weren't for you.." He looks to her again, before moving and sits on the bed with her, "I'm happy your feeling better Kani..If something happen to you I wo-" His eyes widen slightly as he feels Kani's lips against his. He relaxes a bit as his lips press back against her's while his arms move holding her close. Kani's arms move around his neck softly, before moving a hand and pulls his shirt off his form. A blush settling on both their cheeks, but Lyke smiles and moves onto the bed and under the covers with her. Their cloths laying on the floor as they laid there with another. His hand exploring her form as her hands do the same to his. Their love being expressed into the night as each moment becomes more passionate then the next.

By morning Lyke was up and getting his cloths back on from last night. His cheeks taking a red hue, before smiling a bit as he hears Kani awake. Her body moves a bit, before Lyke watches the sunlight make her nude form glow with awe. "Oh they brought you some new cloths to wear Kani." His hands move as he grabs the cloths and hands them to her. She smiles and puts them on, before standing there in a dark blue knee high skirt and a pale white angelicish top. Her hair was still down as she moves out of the inn with Lyke. He smiles holding Kani close as the head back to the bone village.


	13. Chapter 13

"_The world is dying..She will come to me. She will not resist me!"_

Kani sat up fast as she laid there in a tent. Lyke and her had pitched a tent just outside of the bone village to rest it, but Kani awoke from a nightmare. Her eyes look to Lyke as he sleeps, before she moves out of the tent and heads off to find a creek or a lake. Her eyes look into the water, before her head bows letting her hair drape down to hide her face. "He was real..we saw him.." She closes her eyes tightly, before she blinks and looks around. "Don't be afraid.." a dark voice mutters, before a black gloved hand comes out grabbing Kani, "Such innocents..but in so much pain.." Sephiroth grins and looks down at Kani. Her eyes look up at Sephiroth with fear, before she tries to get free, "Let go of me!" He grins and pulls her close, "He makes you worry too much right? You fear he will bring you down too much?" Her eyes watch him, before grabbing a dagger and slashes out at him. Sephiroth lets go of her and smirks, "Just you wait Kani. You will be the death of him.."

She stood there scared, but her feet take her back to the tent. Once inside her arms wrap around Lyke as she holds him close. By morning they were back on the ship, but Lyke was worried cause Kani was avoiding him. Kani stood there looking out at the moving ocean. Dolphins jumping up and swimming with the ship, before a small booming noise forces them to run away. Her head lifts up as she looks around the place, before the water ahead of them starts to grow bigger like a bubble. Her eyes widen a bit as the ship turns sharply to miss the bubble in the ocean. Lyke moves grabbing hold of Kain and holds her close so she doesn't slip. A hand shoots up into the air from the bubble, before a White, machine like creature comes up and starts moving towards the shore. Both, Kani and Lyke stood there in surprise before Kani starts to struggle in his hold. "Let me go! I must stop it! He'll kill innocent people!"

Lyke tightens his hold and shakes his head, "Kani stop! You'll die if you face him!" She growls deeply, before her hands move and pull Lyke off of her form. She throws him against the wall of the ship, on the deck, and takes off after the creature on leviathan. Lyke wakes up in Rocket town looking around, "Kani?" He sits up fast looking around, before a young man walks in looking at Lyke, "Ah! Your awake. That girl threw you rather hard. If your wondering where she went, We saw her last in the hold of the Diamond Weapon. It was said that Diamond was killed, but I guess the earth reformed him…" The man walks outside, as Lyke moves out of the hotel and heads off to find the Diamond Weapon. Once near the mountains he summons Bahamut and takes to the air to find Kani.

Kani awoke as the window blows against her form. Her body turns as she sits up, before seeing some hands under her. She gazes up and stares at the Diamond weapon as it holds her in its hands. "Why have you awaken again? Midger is gone, the earth is safe..unless…" Her eyes widen before she looks behind her. Ahead was a cliff side, and on top of it was Sephiroth. He grins as his sword glows in the sunlight. "Well, well, well..The weapon is here and he brought me a gift.." Kani sat there with widen eyes, before the weapon comes to a stop and turns. He puts her down before heading towards Sephiroth. Kani stood there watching the weapon be destroyed by Sephiroth, before she backs up. Lyke gets closer to where he saw the explosion of the weapon, but stops. His eyes widen seeing Sephiroth hold Kani close. His eyes look to Lyke before grinning as the two disappear. Lyke sat there on Bahamut, before he takes off to the old creator to find Sephiroth and save Kani.


	14. Chapter 14

'_Lyke..I'm sorry..but I won't lose you..'_ Kani stood there at the place of the life stream. Sephiroth stood behind her placing his arms around her, before touching her necklace and grins, "You made the right choice..For that your little boy will be spared. Now you must let jenova take over your form before we move on to our 'fun'" He grins coldly, before moving away. What looks like tentacles come from Sephiroth and wrap around Kani's arms and legs, before a creature come from his form. The thing moves and pulls its self into Kain. Her eyes widen, before she shakes her head a bit. Her head turns as she feels Sephiroth pull her close, "Jenova is in you now..and now your mine. With you and Jenova as one we shall rule this world!" He grins, and moves his head to kiss Kani but is cut off as Lyke moves swinging his sword. Sephiroth moves looking at Lyke, before he growls and lunges at him.

Kani stood there in a trance as she watches the two, before her head turns as she looks at the soul of Cloud standing next to her. _'Cloud? Why are you here..'_ The world around her fades away as she stood there in a black void as cloud was with her. "You've grown up so much.." He mutters, before walking over to her, "You have too much ahead of you Kani..Don't let jenova ruin it for you and Lyke.." She blinks and closes her eyes tightly. When her eyes open she looks around seeing cloud holding her as a child and her mother disappearing, "She gave up her life to save you, and she trusted me to keep you safe. I did that.." The image fades to her and cloud training, "You're a smart girl Kani..You want to save everyone, but that comes at a cost.." The area goes to black, before cloud was hugging Kani. Jenova flies out of her, before disappearing into the shadows, "Kani..Save the one you love and end it all.."

Kani snaps back a bit, before she looks to Lyke laying on the ground. Her eyes widen, before she moves and tackles Sephiroth. He falls backwards and kicks Kani off, before growling, "You fool! You shouldn't of done that!" He grabs his sword standing up as Kani stands up as well. A white glow forms over her, before she growls deeply, "I will save this world..I will save everyone!" She grabs her sword before running at Sephiroth. Lyke watches them, before his eyes widen. He could see the faint image of cloud over Kani's form as she swings her sword at Sephiroth. He stops the blade and forces her back grinning. "Stupid child.." He moves and runs at Kani to shove his sword into her, before he stops short. "What! How is he still here?" Sephiroth stood there looking at Kani, but seeing only Cloud.

Kani moves her blade and runs at him, "OMNISLASH!" She yells out as the blade glows brightly. Sephiroth backs up, before he lets out a soft gasp. Kani backs up and drops her sword as she watches him disappear. A smile settles on her lips as Lyke moves catching her, and summoning Bahamut again. He gets out of there with Kani as the entire place caves in. Back in Kalm Lyke sat there watching Kani with worry, "Kani.." She groans a bit, before her eyes open to look to Lyke, "He is finally gone.." He looks to her and nods, before smiling, "You did well Kani..Cloud would have been proud of you.." She chuckles a bit and nods, "He is proud of me..He told me so.." Lyke smiles softly, before looking out the window. A small snow flake falling as the world changes around them. A new start for everyone, and a new beginning.


End file.
